The present subject matter generally relates to electronic components adapted to be mounted on a circuit board and more particularly to a multi-element array, such as a capacitor array or a varistor array, and relates to a footprint layout for such multi-element array for use in a variety of applications.
For some time, the design of various electronic components has been driven by a general industry trend toward miniaturization. In this regard, a need exists for ever smaller electronic components having exceptional operating characteristics. For example, some applications require a large capacitance value, but are severely limited in the amount of space such electronic components may occupy on a circuit board.
Multilayer ceramic devices, such as multilayer ceramic capacitors or varistors, are typically constructed with a plurality of dielectric-electrode layers arranged in a stack. During manufacture, the layers may often be pressed and formed into a vertically stacked structure. Multilayer ceramic devices can include a single element or multiple elements in an array. Exemplary multilayer ceramic devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,515,842; 6,324,048; 6,292,350; 6,243,253; 6,234,253; and 5,590,016. The above referenced patents are hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure for all purposes, and as if fully set forth herein.
With desires to increase functionality and reduce the amount of space occupied by electronic components on a circuit board, manufacturers are seeking ways to provide more elements in multilayer ceramic devices while maintaining a small footprint for a multilayer ceramic device. In addition, adequate termination structures for connection of the multilayer ceramic devices to external circuitry must also be provided.
Thus, an element array and a footprint layout for an element array that allows for an increased number of elements in a small amount of space that can be manufactured efficiently and provides for adequate termination structures for connection to external circuitry would be desirable.